On the diversity of Libertan Species/Birds
Dit boek is het tweede deel van de encyclopedische reeks On the diversity of Libertan Species. Dit deel gaat over de vogelsoorten die op Libertas leven. Het boek is geschreven door Joeri Van der Sype, bijgestaan door enkele ornithologen en een kunstenaar. Die laatste voorzag in de prachtige afbeeldingen die het boek sieren. Hieronder de inhoud; # Dwergparkiet # Juventudse Ara # Haasts Arend # Huia # Elmira Eend # Libertaanse Reuzenalk # Nordfolk-eilandkaka # Stephens-eilandrotswinterkoninkje # ''Afbeeldingen'' # ''Referenties en noten'' Dwergparkiet De Dwergparkiet (Conuropsis libenensis) is de enige papegaaiensoort die inheems is in Libertas. Hij kwam voor van op het hoofdeiland en enkele kleinere eilandjes en leefde in oude bossen langs rivieren. De soort, die werd geclassificeerd in het geslacht Conuropsis is met uitsterven bedreigd sinds de gewone huiskat uit Europa is overgebracht. Deze maakt jacht op de goedaardige vogels. Ze zijn zo kwetsbaar omdat ze van nature uit gaan 'rouwen' bij hun dode makkers. Dit maakt hen tevens een goede prooi voor de boeren, die ze als een plaag zien voor hun oogst. :→ Voor de afbeelding, zie hier. Juventudse Ara right|200px De Juventudse Ara(Ara cf. tricolor) is een papegaai die voorkomt op het eiland Juventud, vlakbij Libertas. Het is een kleine soort Ara, die 45 – 50 cm groot wordt. De vogel is zo zeldzaam, dat er tot nu toe nog maar één exemplaar werd gezien. Doordaar denken de meeste mensen dat het om een afwijking gaat die met de Cubaanse Ara (Ara Tricolor) vergeleken moet worden. Sommigen zeggen zelfs dat het een verzinsel is om de aandacht te trekken. Haasts Arend Haasts arend (Harpagornis moorei) is een reusachtige roofvogel uit Libertas. Deze krachtig gebouwde vogel heeft een spanwijdte van 2,6 meter en jaagt op de kleinere vogelsoorten die in zijn habitat voorkomen. Haasts arend jaagt in de bossen en heeft dan ook korte, brede vleugels ontwikkeld om zijn grote lijf tussen de bomen en takken te manoeuvreren. Met een gewicht van tegen de veertien kilogram heeft het dier een enorme vleugelbelasting, ideaal voor een duikvlucht waarbij zijn grote klauwen diep in het slachtoffer worden gedreven. Omdat echter de populatie van kleinere vogelsoorten sterk daalt, dreigt ook het aantal arenden af te nemen. Volgens plaatselijke bewoners was deze arend de inspiratiebron voor de Libertaanse Vlag. :→ Voor de afbeelding, zie hier. Huia left|200px De huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) is een zangvogel. De vogel heeft een blauwzwart verenkleed, helderoranje lellen op de wangen en witte uiteinden aan de staartveren. Het is de enige bekende vogel, waarbij de snavels van de geslachten radicaal verschillen. De snavel van het mannetje is kort (circa 6 cm) en recht, terwijl de snavel van het vrouwtje lang (tot 10 cm) en gekromd is. Het is een opvallend voorbeeld van seksueel dimorfisme. Huia’s zijn nog nauwelijks wetenschappelijk onderzocht. Het seksueel dimorfisme van de snavel is een aanpassing aan de coöperatieve voedingsstrategieën van de vogel. Het mannetje gebruikt zijn snavel om in de buitenste lagen van levend of rottend hout te beitelen waardoor hij het vrouwtje in staat stelt om plekken te bereiken die ontoegankelijk waren voor het mannetje. De anatomie van de musculatuur van de kop en de nek van het mannetje suggereren ook dat het mannetje zijn snavel in rottend hout kan steken en zijn snavel met grote kracht kan opensperren om het hout te splijten. Het dieet bestaat uit insecten en hun larven, spinnen en kleine bessen en de maaltijden worden gedeeld. Elmira Eend De Elmira eend (Camptorhynchus Elmiraius) is een opvallende wit- en zwartgekleurde eiderachtige zee-eend in de onderfamilie Merginae. Hij is altijd al betrekkelijk zeldzaam geweest. De eerste waarneming van de Labradoreend zou hebben plaatsgevonden op 12 december 1878 op het eiland Elmira. Er wordt aangenomen dat de soort broedt in de baai van het eiland, hoewel er nooit nesten zijn beschreven. Waar hij overwintert is niet geweten. De naaste verwanten van deze soort zouden de zee-eenden (Melanitta) zijn. Gesugereerd door Livezey in 1995. De Labradoreend voedt zich met kleine schelpdieren. De snavel verschilt van die van andere eenden in de wijde, afgeplatte punt met aan de binnenzijde talloze lamellen. Door de eigenschappen van de snavel wordt hij beschouwd als een ecologische tegenhanger van de Stellers eider (Polysticta stelleri) uit Noord-Azië en het noorden van de Grote Oceaan. Een andere, niet verwante eend met vergelijkbare en een zelfs nog meer gespecialiseerde anatomie van de snavel is de Australische roze-ooreend (Malacorhynchus membranaceus) die zich grotendeels met plankton, maar ook met schelpdieren voedt. In uiterlijke verschijning lijkt de Labradoreend waarschijnlijk het meeste op de blauwe eend (Hymenolaimus malacorhynchus). Hoewel alle zee-eenden zich voedden met schelpdieren van het oppervlaktewater, schijnt er geen andere West-Atlantische vogelsoort te zijn geweest die zo afhankelijk was van dit voedsel als de Labradoreend. Naar Bangs in 1926. :→ Voor de afbeelding, zie hier. Libertaanse Reuzenalk De Libertaanse Reuzenalk (Pinguinus liberpennis) is een Libertaanse zeevogel. Het is de grootste zeevogel van het Noordelijk Halfrond. De naam pinguinus verraadt al dat hij de oorspronkelijke pinguïn is waarnaar de—overigens niet verwante—pinguïns van het zuidelijk halfrond later vernoemd zijn. De oorsprong van de naam pinguïn is waarschijnlijk Welsh: 'pen' is kop en 'gwyn' is wit. De vogel had inderdaad een opvallende grote witte vlek op zijn voorsnavel. De reuzenalk is zo'n 75 cm. groot en hij heeft kleine vlerkjes, waarmee hij niet vliegen kon, maar des te beter duiken. Zijn poten ziten helemaal achter aan het lijf en ook dat komt het duiken ten goede, maar hij kan er op het land maar moeizaam mee voortbewegen. Deze vogel heeft dus zijn voortbeweging zowel in de lucht als op het land grotendeels opgeofferd om volledig onder water in zijn element te zijn. Hij komt op de Libertaanse eilanden en het omliggende water. De Libertaanse Reuzenalk broedt op de kliffen aan de noordkant van het hoofdeiland. Daar zijn de eieren veilig voor rovers. Het paargedrag van deze excentrieke vogel is voor het eerst beschreven in 2001, door Allen L. Klipper. Hij omschreef het als 'een stuntelige dans.' :→ Voor de afbeelding, zie hier. Nordfolk-eilandkaka right|200px De Nordfolk-eilandkaka (Nestor productus) is een grote papegaai met een prominente snavel. Zijn verenkleed is olijfbruin met een oranje keel en een strogele borst. Hij bewoont de rotsen en boomtoppen van het Nordfolk eiland en het nabijgelegen Barkers eiland. Het is een nauwe verwant van de kaka (Nestor meridionalis) uit Nieuw-Zeeland. De vogel werd het eerst beschreven door de natuuronderzoeker Johann Reinhold Forster en zijn zoon Georg na de ontdekking van Nordfolk door James Cook op 10 oktober 1774. De vogel werd bejaagd voor de voedselvoorziening en gevangen om als huisdier te worden gehouden vanaf de komst van migranten in 1788. De vogel stierf bijna uit in de 19e eeuw, maar een paar exemplaren konden zichzelf in stand houden. Nu is de populatie weer aangegroeid tot de vroegere proportie. De vogel werd officieel geclassificeerd door John Gould in 1836 aan de hand van een exemplaar in de Zoological Society of London. Gedurende zijn bezoek aan Australië bevestigde Gould dat de vogel ook Barkers eiland had bewoond. Stephens-eilandrotswinterkoninkje Het Stephens-eilandrotswinterkoninkje (Xenicus lyalli) is de enige zangvogel die niet kan vliegen. Hij leeft op het kleine Stephens eiland, het kleinste van heel Libertas. De totale populatie zou uitgeroeid zijn door de kat van de vuurtorenwachter die in 1894 op het eiland ging wonen. De vuurtorenwachter had de vogel ontdekt en erkende zijn waarde. Zo kon het kleine vogeltje gered worden. Het lied van deze kleine zangvogel werd vroeger gebruikt om muziekdoosjes te maken. Ook is er een volkssprookje aan verbonden, namelijk dat van de Winterkoninghal. :→ Voor de afbeelding, zie hier. Afbeeldingen Afbeelding:Dwergparkiet.jpg Afbeelding:Juventudseara.jpg Afbeelding:Haastsarend.jpg Afbeelding:Huia.jpg Afbeelding:Eend.jpg Afbeelding:Grotealk.jpg Afbeelding:Kakabird.jpg Afbeelding:Winkon.jpg Referenties en noten